


New witchers presentation

by damakless



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damakless/pseuds/damakless
Summary: Basically comic strips about Desislav and Dalibor (Witcher ocs). Not sure how often i'll update
Kudos: 2





	New witchers presentation

  
[ Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/damakless/)| [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Damakless) | [Tumblr](https://damakless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
